Overview (SVep)
Episode Love and lost all over again, how is it you've come back to me? Me, this pseudo-God in a dark room all alone. Alone, is that what you mean to cure? You started your life on the water world, living happily until she came along and got you out of that hell hole. You followed her, a puppy lost in the world outside of it's dreadful little pound. Then war came and you were eager to conquer the other gems, ready to prove your worth and your loyalty, even if it meant taking the most hideous fusion and sending her to outer space. A simple historian and a mercenary caught under the scope of a future mad scientist. Years passed and that same monster wakes up again. How would you explain to her that you were doing this to protect the people you had no ability to care for? She wouldn't care about you anyway, her only worries were whether or not she would be able to take down that horrendous other faction and prove herself to be of greater worth than others of her kind. Hunted all over again, galaxy guardians came and went, first reviving then with the full intent to shatter the faction of liberal believers. Once again, you were to defend that which you loved at the stake of your life but was it up to you whether you would win or lose? No, fate was already decided for you by the blue gem in a ship out there. You've met and lost friends all while this happened but you weren't fazed in the slightest by it. She left, another came. That other? She proved to be a lot more friendly and useful than first imagined to be. When you were taken into a lab and tested on for weeks on end, the utter pain making you want to just die but the scientist not allowing for your rest... Where were they when you needed them most? Weeks passed again and you were finally let out by force, their side suffering heavy losses and their remaining subjects running with you. "Peacock Topaz, I know you're like a God and all but, well, you see... None of this happened." The Coral interrupts me, she is ready for the wipe."I really want to just try this again, maybe it will turn out better and maybe I'll grow instead of shrink." Wow, you're funny today, Coral. Where'd you get your sense of humor? Human bones. "That's disgusting. Just revert me and put me somewhere else. I won't mess this one up!" Hmm... I'll see what I can do... You sit here and I'll get back to you on that, alright? If you don't remember anything after this, that's good, too. The arena-like we sat in was filled by peacocks in the stands. They were colour coded to make it look as though I actually had a peacock tail feathers. Coral, meanwhile, was escorted to the side of the court as I stood, towering over her, then walking away to my room. She'll be fine. I remember these gems for her; The rainbow haired delinquent, the pony-tailed scientist, the shattered prophet, a corrupt ruler, and the historian who would fade with time. Inscribed in the walls of her mind would be that water world and the dark homeworld. I want to change her remaining fate, I want her to be something new. Nontraditional. Credits *Peacock Topaz *Coral *Moonstone (mentioned) *Phantom Quartz (mentioned) *Morganite (fusion) (mentioned) *Emerald (mentioned) *Bismuth (mentioned) *Hotaru Bead (mentioned) *Agualinda (mentioned) *Homeworld Category:Skies-Verse Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:SV Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes